


I'm Your Girl

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Skimmons Week [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Post-Finale, Skimmons Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That I’m right here for you no matter what. I don’t care what it is you need, I know we’re keeping this a secret but if you just need a hug randomly in the middle of the day, I’ll be here. If you need to punch someone, I’m right here. I’m your girl, and I just want you to know that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Girl

It had been several days since Jemma had been back with the team and Fitz was still unconscious. Everyone knew vaguely what had happened to the two scientists, but in an attempt to respect her privacy, the team had agreed not to ask questions or pry. Skye really didn’t want to push Jemma, she wanted her to take as much time as she needed, however, it killed the agent every time she would look into the lab and Jemma would be staring off into space, a scared look in her eyes as she remembered what had just transpired. Every now and again Skye would see a tear or two but other than those close observations, Jemma would keep entirely professional. No one knew that they were together and she knew that Jemma wanted to keep it that way but it broke her heart not knowing how to help the woman she loved through this, so one night after everyone seemed to have disappeared and Jemma was alone, staring into space, Skye approached tentatively. 

“Simmons?”

Jemma turned around, wiping her face quickly and smiling politely. 

“You can call me Jemma, I told you that before.”

“Okay, Jemma. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

Jemma laughed humorlessly, 

“Of course not, sweetie..”

She whispered the last word, so that it was there but barely audible. Skye sat down gently next to her and looked away, the scientist did the same and they sat like that, not touching, not looking at each other. It was tense, yes, but there was something comforting about being next to each other even in the silence. Finally Skye leaned over, looking around suspiciously, and whispered next to Jemma’s ear, the scientist cocked her head and listened intently. 

“Look, I know that everything hurts and nothing is right. That you’re going through some horrible stuff right now. You don’t have to tell me anything and I won’t ask unless you want me to but I just want you to know… That I’m right here for you no matter what. I don’t care what it is you need, I know we’re keeping this a secret but if you just need a hug randomly in the middle of the day, I’ll be here. If you need to punch someone, I’m right here. I’m your girl, and I just want you to know that.”

Jemma chuckled and looked up at Skye curiously, they’re hands weren’t touching but they were as close as they could be without being obvious. 

“that’s so sweet, Skye… But I think that’s what I love most about you—You see, I never doubted for one second that you were here for me, Even if you hadn’t told me, I would’ve known.”

Skye glanced around and then kissed Jemma’s hand ever so lightly. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been talking…”

“Don’t apologize, Jemma, You take as much time as you need. You don’t just go through something like that without going through a healing process afterwards.”

Jemma pulled her hand away before making a suddenly angry gesture in front of them. 

“But that’s just it! Skye! I don’t WANT to go through a healing process!”

Her voice started breaking and Skye leaned away, giving the scientist room to wave her arms around herself. 

“I want Fitz to be here! And I want to be back at work! I want—“

She had elevated to sobbing and pacing and it was taking all of Skye’s strength not to start crying as well. 

“I want US! And I just--- I just want everything to be okay again…”

The scientist collapsed next to Skye not even trying to keep her distance anymore and filling the space between them as she buried her face in her hands, she added much softer,

“I know that’s ridiculous, and unrealistic but… I just feel so broken right now.”

Skye pulled an arm around the scientist and rubbed her shoulder softly, placing a light kiss on the back of Jemma’s head. 

“That’s because you are broken, right now, Jem.”

The scientist looked up at the agent, and Skye put her forehead on Jemma’s, looking directly into her watery eyes. She spoke sweetly and softly, 

“I know what it’s like to be broken when everything seems ridiculous and stupid but it’s not permanent, I promise you. And in the months ahead, things are going to be Craazy… And everything is going to be upside down but Fitz is going to get better, and you two will be busy doing science things that nobody can pronounce and we’ll be ‘Us’… But, until then.. I’ll be right with you every step of the way, that way you’ll never be alone, how does that sound?”

Jemma nodded, looking at Skye like the agent had every answer in the universe, her voice was crackly and broken. 

“That sounds perfect..”

“We’ll get through this together, Jem.”

Jemma practically collapsed into Skye’s arms and the agent held her close to her chest 

“You promise?”

Skye kissed her head again and hummed softly into Jemma’s hair, breathing in her comforting scent. 

“I promise.”

Jemma sat up slightly, still leaning most of her weight on the agent.

“Skye?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we stop keeping this a secret from everyone? I know it was my idea but--- I think it was a terrible idea.”

Skye laughed and kissed the scientist square on the mouth, keeping them suspended in that moment of intimacy before she broke it off and looked toward the door before yelling loud enough to make Jemma Jump next to her. 

“Hey A.C!?”

“What is it, Skye?”

Came the bored reply and Skye giggled softly before yelling back

“Simmons and I are a thing now, okay!?”

The pause from the other side of the wall made the women look at each other in a moment of mischievous giggles. 

“Whatever, Skye, Just so long as it doesn’t interfere with the team dynamics, you know the rules!”

“Yes Sir!”

Skye winked at Jemma.

“You see, Jem, I’m your girl.”


End file.
